


i like . you

by lcvelinnie



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heartbreaking, How Do I Tag, M/M, This is cute, anyways soft, but Jinhwan makes it better, heartbroken character, i love them, i love this, it's kinda angsty I guess, junhoe feels better almost immediately, junhoe got hurt, junhwan, like really soft, not really - Freeform, soft, they're whipped and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvelinnie/pseuds/lcvelinnie
Summary: junhoe got catfished by his ex boyfriend and under very weird odds, he meets the boy in the pictures.what are the chances they fall in love(100%)





	i like . you

**Author's Note:**

> idk this was on my mind in the shower last night so enjoy my word vomit

Junhwe sat in the local Cafe for what felt like hours. He called the number he'd fallen in love with months ago. They picked up. "Hey, Jisoo? Do I have the right cafe?" He laughed nervously as the boy on the other side hummed. "Uhm... I, yes. Sorry I'm late just, give me a moment, yeah? I'll be there in ten (10), I promise. I love you." The deep voice reassured Junhwe and he smiled. "Okay. Bye, I love you. Can't wait to meet." He sighed, pleased and happy when they hung up. 

 

The girl who welcomed him to the cafe 20 minutes ago walked to his table. "Hi! You've been sitting here for a while, do you plan on ordering or are you waiting for someone?" Her quiet, shy voice asked with excitement. It was full of customers she'd called by their first name so chances are, she was happy to have a customer she'd never seen before. "I'll order soon, I'm waiting for my boyfriend to come!" He answered, excitement biting his words the same way they did the girls. "Okay!" She smiled, bowing before walking away, to another table, where she sat and held conversation.

 

It was indeed 10 minutes when the boy walked in. Shorter than he'd been told and hair color totally different from the photo he'd been sent that morning but he didn't care much. He smiled watching him look around, about to raise his hand when he noticed someoe and walked to their table. He sat down with the girl who'd just spoken to him and the boy also at the table.

 

Junhwe picked his phone up and texted his boyfriend. 

 

-You 'Hey, who're you sitting with?'

-J 'Wym?'

 

Junhwe's face dropped as he noticed the boy never touched his phone when his boyfriend replied. Tears welled in his eyes as he typed.

 

-You 'You've been lying to me, haven't you'

-J 'Yeah... I didn't want you to find out this way. I didn't know the boy I used was local. I'm sorry. I'll send you what I actually look like. I'm sorry I liked to you.'

 

The picture that loaded on his screen was a boy he recognized quite well. In fact, it was his ex boyfriend. The boy who'd cheated on him with girls, even after saying he was gay many, many times. He couldn't stop the tears from falling, they slipped and trickled and dropped down and off of his cheeks.

 

He heard the chair in front of his squeak quietly but he didn't care to look and see who it was. An unfamiliar voice rang in his ears. "Hey, are you okay?" The voice spoke. He raised his head and it was the boy.

 

Eight (8) months ago today, he met a boy named Jisoo on a social media app. They began speaking, exchanged numbers and starting calling, and soon they were dating. All was wonderful. But, he was lied to. His ex boyfriend used the photos of a popular dancer and catfished the poor boy. And so, the popular dancer was sitting in front of him.

 

He was even more beautiful in person but those 8 months of loving him weren't reality. It was all like a dream. Those rare dreams where you see someone over and over again and then you meet them. But it wasn't a dream. It just wasn't reality. He was more than disappointed. He was devestated. He fell in love with a boy he didn't even know. 

 

More tears dripped down his face. He came back to reality when a small hand covered in rings reached up, thumbing the tears off of his cheeks. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked, quietly.

 

"Im fine." He mumbled back. The boy tilted his head and sighed. "I know I'm a stranger and I'm probably invading but, I care okay? Even if I don't know you, I care. If you need to let it out, do it. I'll listen until you want me to leave." He smiled, and soft, gentle smile. Junhwe couldn't help the miles of liquid pouring from his eyes.

 

He felt comfortable in the stranger. Even moreso when the stranger stood and walked over, gently sitting next to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. As Junhwe wrapped his own arms around the small waist of the boy, he wished it was real. He wished it was the boy he was in love with. He wished it was the boy he'd been speaking to for 8 months. He wished it was the boy he'd been in love with for 7 months. He wished it was the boy he'd been dating for 6 months. 

 

And back again to reality, as the boy shushes him into his hair. "Hey hey, want to talk about it?" He asked as he pulled away but, for some reason, he kept his arms loosely around his shoulders.

 

"You're never going to believe it." Junhwe whispered.

 

"I will. What happened?" His soft voice replied.

 

Gentle.

 

"I fell in love with you." He chuckled, not even believing it himself.

 

"So you know who I am?" The question caused Junhwe to cringe. He knew it'd be difficult to explain without being blunt. He was being subtle for his own sake, he was still slightly in denial. Somehow.

 

"No. Not at all."

 

"What?" His eyebrows furrowed. He was beautiful in every single way. Junhwe wouldn't be surprised if he fell in love with the real him either.

 

"I fell in love with someone pretending to be you." 

 

"Oh..." Junhwe looked up and saw his confusion melt into empathy.

 

"Hey, do you like tea?" He asked, sudden and out of the blue. Junhwe nodded. "Theres this tea my mom used to make me before I moved here, but she would always make it for me when I had nightmares or got into breakups or my pet would run away, and it never failed to make me feel better. Want to try it?" He asked, beaming with a smile as he reminisced. Junhwe smiled too, small and soft as he nodded.

 

The boy smile, nodding and standing as ashy brown hair falls into his eyes. "I'll be back then."

 

A good, 20 minutes later, the boy came back, coffee cup in hand. He sat it down in front of Junhwe with a smile before sitting across from him again. "I may be out of my zone here but, can you tell me about you?" Junhwe asked, suddenly shy.

 

"Yeah, sure! I'm Jinhwan, uh... I'm 22, I dance... I don't know what to say, actually." He chuckled- no. He giggled and fiddled with his thumbs. "God that's adorable. I mean- I-... Sorry." Junhwe stumbled, causing the boy on the other side of the table to laugh at him. "Youre really cute. What's your name?" He smiled.

 

"Oh- Junhwe. I'm Junhwe. Hi." He smiled back. Jinhwan laughed at him again. "Are you feeling better?" He asked. "Much. Thank you, Jinhwan. If this is weird, you can say no, but can I get your number? Im not like, some hopeless lover who fell in love with someone pretending to be you and I'm just so desperate that-" Jinhwan cut him off. "Give me your phone." 

 

Junhwe did as told, sliding his phone over after unlocking it, watching as the pretty boy typed. After a few seconds, his phone vibrated against the table. He locked the phone and slid it back, smile holding his features hostage. 

 

Beautiful. So utterly gorgeous.

 

Jinhwan picked up his own phone. And then Junhwe's vibrated. He saw the text on his screen.

 

Gnani <3

Youre super cute. I have to go but we should do this again, on different terms.

 

Junhwe looked up and saw Jinhwan throw a wink his way. He grabbed his phone and left the cafe with a wave.

 

To Gnani <3

On what terms?

 

Gnani <3

Maybe not on 'stood up by my catfish' and more...

Want to go out? On a date? This Saturday?

 

To Gnani <3

Oh? Asking me out, hm?

 

Gnani <3

Maybe...

Is it a yes? (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 

To Gnani <3

Well, it has to be doesn't it? Youre so precious.

Yes

It's a yes.

Hope you can help me get over... the fake you.

 

Gnani <3

I hope so too

Maybe the real me is better then the one you met. (。⌒∇⌒)。

 

To Gnani <3

So far? It definitely is.

See you Saturday <3

 

Gnani <3

<3

 

 

\------------------------

hi i don't feel like putting this in the notes because I'm too lazy to scroll back up but who do you think tops between junhwan? I think junhoe because you just don't call your dom pretty and junhoes called jinani pretty like 3 times uwu


End file.
